Ter - Perangkap
by babygom12
Summary: Baekhyun di putuskan begitu saja oleh kekasih nya - Kris Wu- dan dihari yang sama diri nya bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, sosok laki-laki yang lebih tua dari diri nya tetapi menyimpan kehangatan untuk diri baekhyun sendiri. tetapi sepertinya takdir tidak membuat keduanya lantas bahagia begitu cepat. #Chanbaek #Hunbaek #YAOI #RateM #EXO
1. chapter 1

…

…

…

Ter-Perangkap

 **Bagian Satu**

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun

Other Cast: Kris Wu, Kim Kai, Do Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan, Kim Xiumin, Kim Suho, Kim Jongdae, etc.

by: babygom12

Genre: Romance, Hurts

Rate: M-18

WARNING: YAOI, BOYS LOVE, CRACK PAIR

…

…

…

Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa ayah dan ibunya repot-repot harus memindahkan dirinya dari sekolah nya yang sekarang. Baekhyun merasa tak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya memicu masalah besar selama disekolah, dipanggil keruang guru atau ruang BK pun tidak pernah. Atau dalam pengecualian orangtuanya sudah tau bahwa selama ini anak laki-laki mereka berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki.

Baekhyun menyadari bahwa memang dirinya sedikit menyimpang dalam hal percintaan, dimulai dari suatu hari yang kelabu. Langit yang mendung pertanda hujan besar akan turun membawa baekhyun untuk berhenti meneduh disebuah café sederhana . didalam café bergaya retro itulah dirinya bertemu dengan sesosok laki-laki tampan. Laki-laki itu bernama Kris. Kris lah yang menemani baekhyun menghabiskan kopi yang dipesannya dan berbagi cerita hingga hujan berhenti.

Hingga setelahnya, pertemuan itu berlanjut pada pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya. awalnya baekhyun hanya merasa senang saat bertemu dengan kris, bagi baekhyun kris adalah sahabat pertamanya diluar lingkungan sekolah. Baekhyun juga menganggap kris sebagai kakak laki-laki yang begitu didambakan kehadiranya oleh baekhyun. Sayang dirinya adalah anak tunggal.

Sampai suatu hari kris mengajaknya kesebuah taman hiburan, disanalah kris meminta nya untuk menjadi kekasih. Awalnya baekhyun menolak dan menyangkal bahwa dirinya adalah seorang 'gay'. Tetapi jantung yang berdegup, pipi yang yang bersemu, dan lumatan yang diberikan oleh kris tidak dapat membuat sosok penggemar strawberry itu menyangkali perasaan nya. Pesona yang diberikan oleh kris melunturkan semua ego baekhyun.

"apa kau benar-benar harus pindah baek?" laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu menatap tautan tangan dihadapannya dengan kecewa.

"lalu aku bisa apa kris?" baekhyun menjawab dengan raut wajah yang tak kala sendu.

"kalau begitu aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita lagi." Kris menarik tangan nya dari genggaman tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh Kris.

"kenapa?"

"aku tidak bisa menjalankan cinta dengan adanya jarak Baek." Baekhyun menundukan wajah sedihnya, dia tidak bisa menatap bola mata elang itu. Penyesalan memenuhi pikirannya.

"hei cantik, tatap aku," kris menarik rahang sempurna milik baekhyun hingga tatapan mereka bertemu. "kau tahu baek bagaimana setiap harinya aku selalu merindukan diri mu? Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah bisa berjauhan dengan mu? Aku terlalu bergantung pada mu baek. Kalau kau memang harus pergi lalu bagaimana dengan diri ku? aku akan tersiksa setiap harinya. Aku tidak akan sanggup."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan butiran air mata perlahan membasahi pipinya, biar bagaimana pun apa yang diucapkan oleh kris memang benar. Mungkin saja baekhyun bisa menjalani hubungan dengan jarak. Tapi bagaimana dengan kris. Baekhyun tidak rela bila dia harus berpisah dengan kris dengan cara seperti ini. Baekhyun pun merasakan ada sedikit kekecewaan didalam hatinya dengan tindakan kris yang mudah menyerah seperti itu. Dia pikir kris akan mati-matian mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Bahkan jika kris saat ini meminta baekhyun untuk menikah lari dengan nya, dirinya bersedia.

"ap- apa.. apa ak-aku kabur saja?" baekhyun berusaha untuk menghentikan senggukan nya saat dirinya berhasil mengeluarkan suara walau terdengar lirih.

"apa kau mau menjadi anak yang durhaka kepada ibu mu, sayang?"

'TLING'

 **4 new message from Tao**

 _Where have you been? I miss u-_

Baekhyun menatap tampilan notification pada layar ponsel milik kris. Ya, sekarang dia mengerti. Dia mengerti mengapa satu bulan ini kekasihnya itu berubah, selalu dirinya yang menghubungi kris terlebih dahulu, dan satu hal yang di sadarinya kini adalah bahwa kris telah berhenti mencintainya. Kris sudah memulai kisah cinta nya yang baru.

"oh..eumm-" kris hendak berkata sesuatu saat baekhyun menatap lekat-lekat kearahnya.

"itukah alasannya kau tidak ingin berjuang bersama ku? kalau begitu kita selesai sampai disini. Thanks for everything that you gave it to me. I love you." Dengan cepat baekhyun melangkah kan kakinya keluar dari café tersebut.

'TLING'

 **1 new message from ibu**

 _Kau dimana sayang? Pulanglah, ayah ingin bicara dengan mu._

Baekhyun mendengus kesal saat melihat notifikasi baru yang muncul pada layar ponselnya. Baekhyun merasa ingin membanting ponselnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping hingga tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghubungi nya.

 **To: ibu**

 _Bilang pada ayah aku akan pulang sebelum waktu makan malam bu._

Dengan cepat baekhyun mengubah ponselnya menjadi airplane mode setelah membalas pesan ibunya agar tidak ada lagi yang menggangu dirinya disaat hatinya terasa 'mendung' seperti ini. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah café sederhana yang terletak dipinggir sungai tak jauh dari café yang didatangi nya bersama kris tadi.

Saat membuka pintu kayu berwarna coklat gelap tersebut, terdengar suara lonceng berdenting pelan. Dan suara rendah dengan nada menyejuk kan menyapa pendengaran nya.

"selamat datang, anda mau duduk dimana nona?" sapa pelayan yang tersebut. Baekhyun menatapnya datar.

"nona? Aku ini laki-laki." baekhyun tetap memasang muka datarnya, seperti sudah biasa menjawab hal seperti itu.

"ahh.. maafkan aku, anda mau duduk dimana?" baekhyun memilih sebuah meja yang menghadap langsung kearah sungai didepannya.

Disampingnya sebuah pohon yang cukup besar yang berada tepat di pinggiran sungai membuat letak meja tersebut terlihat begitu nyaman. Café itu terlihat cukup sepi, hanya baekhyun yang terlihat berkunjung. Maklum sekarang ini baru pukul 10 pagi, mungkin juga pelayan itu baru selesai menata meja dan bangku-bangku yang ada.

"aku akan duduk disana, berikan aku minuman hangat terbaik kalian selain teh."

"baik lah, saya permisi." Ucap pelayan tersebut dan meninggalkan baekhyun yang kini sedang mencoba untuk menikmati pemandangan yang ada. Berkali-kali dirinya menghembuskan nafas seperti merasakan sesak di dadanya. Baekhyun benar-benar benci hari ini.

"1 gelas Americano special ." Suara bass pelayan tersebut cukup mengejutkan baekhyun dari lamunan nya. Aroma kopi segera menghampiri indra penciuman nya.

"yak.. kau membuat ku kaget!"

"maaf, apa kau sedang melamun?"

"tidak.." baekhyun meraih cangkir yang ada didepan nya. Jari-jari lentiknya berputar pada bibir cangkir, tetapi pandanganya kosong kedepan.

"aku rasa kau mendapatkan hari yang buruk, semoga kopi mu membuat perasaan mu lebih baik. Permisi" pelayan tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya dan berniat untuk segera pergi sampai baekhyun memanggilnya.

"tunggu sebentar-" pelayan tersebut menghentikan langkahnya.

"apa masih ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?"

"aku butuh teman bicara"

 **...**

 **###**

 **...**

3 bulan sudah Baekhyun mengenal sosok humoris laki-laki di hadapan nya, sosok yang cukup membuat dirinya berhasil melupakan mantan brengseknya itu. Nama laki-laki humoris itu adalah chanyeol. Park chanyeol.

"yeol.. aku laparrrr" rengek baekhyun

"dasar perut karung, ayo kita makan"

Baekhyun memilih untuk mengajak chanyeol kesebuah kedai sup kari pedas, mereka memilih tempat yang cukup menyudut.

"baek, apa kau berani melakukan seperti ini?" ucap chanyeol dengan menunjukkan sebuah video yang menampilkan seorang wanita yang memakan mie spaghetti dan diujung lainya di makan oleh seorang laki-laki.

"maksud mu?"

"ayoo aku ingin coba, sampai seberapa pendeknya kita bisa" ucap chanyeol dengan semangat.

"tidak." Tolak baekhyun

"kenapa kau takut? Cih dasar bottom."

"apa kau bilang?! Berikan ujung nya pada ku!"

Dengan cepat chanyeol mengambil sehelai mie yang ada di mangkuknya dan memakan bagian ujung nya dan memberikan ujung lainya pada baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambilnya dengan ragu.

"tadi kau membentak ku, sekarang kau menjadi ragu. Benar-benar plin plan" baekhyun tidak menanggapi ucapan laki-laki dihadapannya.

"haruskah kita melakukan ini?" chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

Mata baekhyun terpaku saat chanyeol perlahan memakan sehelai mie tersebut dengan pandangan matanya yang terpaku pada baekhyun. Baekhyun pun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Semakin lama jarak yang ada semakin menipis hingga baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas chanyeol di hidungnya.

Chanyeol semakin menghabiskan jarak antara baekhyun dan dirinya, keduanya sudah saling memiringkan kepala, baekhyun menutup matanya saat merasakan bibir chanyeol yang menempel di bibirnya. Dia bisa merasakan mie ramenyang ada didalam mulut nya ikut tertarik keluar oleh chanyeol. Lama kelamaan sebuah benda lunak memaksa masuk dan menginvasi setiap rongga mulut dan gigi milik baekhyun.

'mmhh..' tanpa sadar baekhyun mengeluarkan lenguhannya. Mendengar itu chanyeol semakin bersemangat. Chanyeol melilitkan lidahnya pada lidah baekhyun dan disambut baekhyun dengan senang hati, karena jujur ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang byun baekhyun berciuman dengan panas. tiba-tiba baekhyun mengingat sesuatu.

"mhh.. hyung, maafkan aku. Sepertinya kita harus pulang" terdengar suara decakan saat baekhyun memutuskan ciuman mereka berdua. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya lantas menghembuskan nafas.

"ada apa? Dan berhenti memanggil diri ku hyung."

"aku harus pergi menemui seseorang."

"baiklah kalau begitu, jika sudah selesai dengan urusan mu datanglah ke apartemen ku."

"baik Hyung, aku pergi" baekhyun mengembangkan senyum nya sambil menggenggam erat tas yang berada di punggung nya. Kemudian meloncat kecil lantas meninggalkan kedai sup itu. Membuat chanyeol begitu gemas melihat sosok mungil itu.

"bagaimana anak kecil itu bisa meninggalkan ku sesaat dia membuat chanyeol junior 'on' seperti ini" gumam chanyeol dengan dengusan kesal. Dirinya merasa benar-benar dipermainkan oleh laki-laki mungil dan lincah itu.

Entah mengapa chanyeol benar-benar merasa tertarik pada kepribadian baekhyun, bocah sma yang satu tahun lagi baru akan lulus. Sedangkan dirinya sudah menuju umur 23 tahun. Chanyeol pikir menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang lebih muda tidak sulit. Baekhyun memang terkadang akan bertingkah kekanak kan, tapi itulah point yang membuatnya tertarik pada baekhyun. Sayang nya sampai saat ini mereka tidak memiliki status apapun selain berteman.

 **...**

 **###**

 **...**

Chanyeol terus memperhatik kan jam dinding didalam apartemen nya. Jarum panjang terus bergulir menghampiri angka 8 tetapi sosok mungil yang dia tunggu tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidung nya. Berkali-kali chanyeol mencoba untuk menghubungin nomor baekhyun tetapi hasil nya nihil. Tidak ada satupun panggilan nya yang diangkat.

Chanyeol ingin sekali menemui baekhyun di rumah nya. Sayang, pertemanan mereka selama 3 bulan itu belum cukup bagi baekhyun untuk mau menunjukkan dimana rumahnya.

Malam berganti pagi, hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan. Kini 4 bulan sudah chanyeol berusaha untuk mencari dimana keberadaan teman mungil nya itu, nomor nya pun sudah tidak aktif lagi. Atau baekhyun memblokir nomor ponsel chanyeol? Seperti nya baekhyun tidak sekejam itu. Tapi bocah itu meninggalkan nya.

"hyung, barang-barang mu sudah selesai dikemas?" chanyeol terkejut dengan kehadiran Daniel, adiknya. Tanpa sadar laki-laki berkuping lebar itu melemparkan bantal yang ada di pangkuan nya. Refleks.

"kenapa? Kau terkejut? Pasti melamunkan si laki-laki centil itu" Daniel dengan cuek nya menendang bokong chanyeol hingga laki-laki bertubuh 188cm itu terjatuh dari sofa yang di duduki nya.

"yak! Adik brengsek!" chanyeol dengan gemas meraih kepala Daniel dan menarik rambutnya gemas.

Sekilas kehidupan adik-kakak itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Sayang nya kenyataan tidak berjalan sebaik itu bagi keduanya. Chanyeol dan Daniel harus rela kehilangan orang tua mereka disaat mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA. Ayah Park meninggal karena sakit komplikasi yang dideritanya, tak lama kemudian sang ibu yang seperti tidak mau terpisah dari cinta nya ikut meninggalkan chanyeol dan Daniel. Dan kini chanyeol harus rela kehilangan laki-laki yang mulai dicintai nya. Apa chanyeol gay? Sebenarnya baru kali ini chanyeol merasa sangat tertarik pada seseorang. Sebelumnya chanyeol hanya pernah satu kali mengalami cinta monyet di masa SMP nya.

Kehidupan SMA nya begitu suram perihal orang tua nya. Dimulai dari ayahnya yang sakit-sakitan hingga sang ibu yang meninggal tepat saat chanyeol mengikuti ujian nasional hari pertamanya. Diumur nya yang masih 18 tahun chanyeol harus mengurus rumah dan adik nya yang berbeda 1 tahun darinya. 2 tahun begitu terasa berat bagi mereka berdua, sepulang sekolah mereka harus rela bekerja part time untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka sehari-hari.

Hingga tepat 7 bulan lalu mereka menjual rumah yang mereka tempati dan memilih sebuah apartement kecil. Segala kebutuhan akan jenjang akademik mereka berasal dari uang penjualan rumah kedua orangtua nya. Sisanya mereka harus bekerja part time. Dan sekarang kedua adik kakak itu memutuskan untuk pindah kedaerah seoul. Daniel mendapatkan tawaran untuk mengikuti sebuah audisi acara yang membentuk para idol. Impian kebanyakan laki-laki di korea. Daniel begitu banyak mengenal orang-orang dari pekerjaan nya sebagai bartender partime. Dirinya juga menyempatkan untuk bergabung dengan sebuah club dance. Berbeda dengan chanyeol, laki-laki berkuping lebar itu lebih tertarik dengan meminjam sebuah studio music milik teman nya dan dari sanalah dia mencoba untuk menciptakkan puluhan lagu.

"apa kau yakin akan mengikuti acara itu? Saingan mu sangat banyak dan mereka berasal dari agency-agency besar" chanyeol mencoba mencari raut ragu dari wajah adik nya itu, tapi tidak ditemukan nya.

"tenang hyung, aku pasti debut. Dan aku akan mengubah kehidupan kita." Ucap Daniel meyakinkan chanyeol.

Chanyeol mecoba meyakinkan dirinya. Berharap Daniel memang bisa mengubah nasib hidup nya. Chanyeol tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan nasibnya, mungkin dulu chanyeol seorang penjahat kerajaan hingga mendapatkan karma seperti ini dikehidupan yang sekarang.

 **...**

 **###**

 **...**

Baekhyun menatap sosok dirinya yang terengah-engah di depan ruangan bercermin di depan nya. Dirinya terus memasok udara untuk masuk mengisi paru-paru nya. Tatapan nya yang sayu dan peluh yang membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhnya tidak menghilangkan kesan imut pada dirinya. Music yang terdengar kian lama semakin mengecil dan berakhir. Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuh nya dilantai, merebahkan tubuhnya yang mungil tepat di bawah terpaan AC.

"kau masih berlatih, hyunee?" pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok mungil lainya yang berambut silver.

"debut sudah didepan mata hyung, aku hanya merasa belum sempurna seperti harapan ku. Jadi aku merasa, aku perlu berlatih lagi."

"tapi kau membutuhkan istirahat hyun-ah. Tubuh mu itu bukan robot" baekhyun mendapatkan lemparan handuk kecil di atas perutnya yang rata.

"gomawo uminie hyung" baekhyun menegakkan tubuh nya dan menatap sosok xiumin yang berdiri di depan pintu itu dengan tatapan puppy eyes nya.

"bersihkan diri mu dan segera lah tidur. Kalau kau merasa lapar, kau bisa memasak ramen. Bahan-bahan pelengkapnya ada di lemari pendingin. Aku ingin mengecek member lain nya."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh dan melangkah kan dirinya untuk mengambil barang-barang miliknya dan meninggalkan ruang latihan dance tersebut.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam dorm yang menjadi tempat tinggal bagi baekhyun dan para trainee lain nya. Setelah hari itu, tepatnya 4 bulan yang lalu. Orang tua baekhyun memberikan pilihan padanya memilih untuk bersekolah di china atau masuk kelas seni private di seoul. Jelas baekhyun tidak memilih keduanya.

Baekhyun memilih untuk pergi dari rumahnya dan menjadi Trainee di Agency ternama SM Entertaiment. Dan seperti Tuhan telah berpihak pada nasib nya. 8 bulan dari sekarang dirinya akan segera debut.

Alasan orang tua baekhyun ingin memindahkan nya bukan Karena dirinya ketahuan berpacaran dengan kris, tetapi karena ternyata kedua orang tua nya akan segera bercerai. Bagi baekhyun itu bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi. Karena memang kehidupan keluarganya yang sudah hancur sejak bertahun tahun lalu. Dan dimulai 4 bulan lalu baekhyun merasa dirinya telah memiliki keputusan nya sendiri akan kehidupan nya.

Baekhyun melirik pintu kamar bernomor 94 yang bersebrangan dengan pintu kamarnya, melangkah ragu untuk mengetuk. Sesaat tangan mungil nya hendak mengetuk, kepalan tangan nya ditahan oleh seseorang yang membuat baekhyun terkejut

"sehun-ah? Kau belum tidur sayang?" baekhyun melepaskan genggaman sehun pada kepalan tangan nya, membawa jari-jari mungil miliknya pada rahang tegas milik sehun. Laki-laki yang baru-baru ini dekat dengan nya. Tidak, baekhyun dan sehun tidak menjalin hubungan hanya saja mereka terbiasa dengan kata-kata sayang, cinta, dan sebuah ciuman.

"kau baru selesai latihan? Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang ini? Huh?" sehun menatap tajam kepada sehun yang lebih pendek darinya. Alis nya yang tebal terlihat menukik kesal pada lelaki mungil didepan nya.

"aku hanya memantapkan lagi persiapan untuk debut nanti sehun-ah, aku ingin membangun karakter ku dari sekarang." Ucap baekhyun sambil mengelus rahang tegas milik sehun. Sehun segera menangkap tangan mungil itu dan membawanya untuk masuk kedalam kamar bernomor 4 itu. Setelah menutup pintu, sehun memojokkan baekhyun kedinding dan memulai pagutan lembutnya diatas bibir pink mungil milik baekhyun. Baekhyun membalasnya, mencoba untuk menggigit bibir atas milik sehun yang dibalas dengan sedotan pada lidahnya yang dilakukan sehun.

Sehun semakin memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba memposisikan ciuman nya agar kedua mulutnya dapat menjamah bibir simungil lebih dalam dan intens. Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua lengan nya pada leher sehun. Sesekali jari-jari mungil nya meremas surai pirang milik sehun dengan sedikit penekanan. Suara khas yang ditimbulkan ciuman keduanya memenuhi kesunyian kamar baekhyun.

Setelahnya kedua nya sepakat untuk saling melepaskan lumatan panas itu dan memasok oksigen. Sehun membawa baekhyun untuk tidur di kasur milik nya dan membawa sosok mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. "berisitirahatlah baek, aku mencintai mu"

"aku tahu, selamat malam sehun-ah" baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan nya pada pinggang sehun dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada dekapan hangat milik sehun. Nafas sehun yang hangat terasa berhembus di puncak kepalanya.

Apa yang di lakukan nya kini dengan sehun persis seperti apa yang di lakukan nya 5 bulan yang lalu bersama dengan seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi bernama par chanyeol. Laki-laki yang begitu dia rindukan. Dan laki-laki yang ditinggalkan oleh nya begitu saja.

 **tbc.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Cerita Chanbaek perdana**

 **Wattpad: Babygom12**

 **Instagram: pcyforbbh6104**

 _Bogor, 14 februari 2018_


	2. chapter 2

…

…

…

Ter-Perangkap

 _ **Bagian Dua**_

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun

Other Cast: Kris Wu, Kim Kai, Do Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan, Kim Xiumin, Kim Suho, Kim Jongdae, etc.

Genre: Romance, Hurts

Rate: M-18

WARNING: YAOI, BOYS LOVE, CRACK PAIR

…

…

…

Chanyeol terus melirik ke arah adik nya yang sedang melatih gerak kan dance nya. Kurang dari 30 menit lagi adiknya yang berbahu lebar itu akan mengikuti audisi pencarian idol. Berulang kali Daniel melakukan gerakan-gerakan memutar dan menekuk dan entah gerak kan apa lagi yang membuat Chanyeol meringis melihatnya.

"kau yakin akan menari sambil berputar seperti kincir angin begitu, niel?" Daniel menghentikan gerakkan nya untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya dengan senyuman lebar yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

Daniel menurunkan bajunya yang sempat tersingkap, "tentu saja hyung. Ini bisa menjadi gerakkan andalan ku untuk menarik perhatian juri."

"semoga saja kau tidak cedera setelahnya." Ucap Chanyeol memperingati. "makanya kau doakan aku yang baik-baik." Daniel tau bahwa kakak laki-laki sekaligus keluarga satu-satu nya itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Daniel melirik kembali 2 koper yang berada di samping Chanyeol.

Daniel di wajibkan untuk mengikuti masa karantina selama 4 bulan dan jika nantinya dia berhasil debut, Daniel akan tinggal di dorm selama kurang lebih 2 tahun. Jadi bagi Chanyeol merelakan adiknya untuk tinggal ditempat lain tanpa dirinya, terasa begitu mengganjal. "baik-baik lah saat aku tidak ada, hyung tidak boleh membawa sembarangan orang masuk kedalam apartement. Jangan membawa perempuan ke apartement apa lagi ke kamar ku." Daniel kembali mengingatkan kakaknya itu.

Chanyeol mendelikkan matanya, "memang nya selama ini kau pernah melihat ku membawa perempuan atau teman one night stand? Huh?"

"ahhh aku lupa kalau kau ini gay, gara gara si pendek byun itu kan?" Daniel menyeringai saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan jengkel dan hendak menendang bokongnya.

Daniel merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan sebuah kartu tanda pengenal, Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. "dia teman ku namanya Kim Suho, temuilah dia hyung. Dia komposer musik yang cukup terkenal dan mungkin dia bisa membantu mu. bilang saja kau park Chanyeol, dia akan mengerti."

"untuk apa?" Chanyeol masih mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "tentu saja agar kau bisa meraih cita-cita mu sebagai komposer musik. Ingat perkataan ku? kita akan mengubah nasib hidup kita yang menyedihkan ini."

Seorang wanita menghampiri Daniel dan Chanyeol yang duduk diruang tunggu, "Park Daniel? ini giliran mu untuk melakukan wawancara."

"baiklah hyung aku harus masuk dulu, doakan aku agar berhasil. Ketika aku mempunyai waktu untuk pulang ke apartement, aku akan pulang sesegera mungkin." Chanyeol memeluk Daniel dan memberikan usapan pada bahu bidang adik nya itu.

"aku yakin kau kan berhasil, niel. Karena kau adik ku. datanglah ke apartement kapan pun kau punya waktu luang." Daniel meraih kedua kopernya dan berjalan menjauh sambil menyahuti Chanyeol tanpa menoleh "pastiiii…"

 **…**

Chanyeol melirik lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya pada kartu nama yang diberikan Daniel pada dirinya. "apa anak itu tidak salah? Dia berteman dengan seorang komposer musik SM Entertaiment?" Chanyeol berdecak kagum dengan bangunan gedung di depan nya. SM adalah salah satu agensi artis besar di korea selatan. Bahkan menjadi perusahaan agensi nomor satu yang selalu berhasil dan tak pernah gagal mendebutkan banyak artis berbakat dengan visual yang luar biasa. Artis-artis nya selalu menjadi penggerak gelombang kpop pada tiap generasinya. Sebut saja 'Super Junior' artis debutan nya yang bahkan tidak hanya sukses di Asia tetapi juga membawa nama Korea hingga ke benua Eropa dan Amerika.

Chanyeol melangkah kan kakinya kedalam gedung megah itu, baru saja hendak melangkah kan pada pintu kaca otomatis itu, dirinya sudah di halangi oleh satpam yang menjaga. "ada perlu apa kau masuk kedalam, anak muda?"

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang leher nya bingung mau memberikan alasan apa. Karena sesungguhnya dirinya pun tidak tahu, semua hanya berdasarkan perkataan sang adik. Chanyeol menunjukkan kartu nama di tangan nya pada pria berotot didepan nya.

" Apakah Tuan Suho memberi kan kartu nama ini kepada mu?" tanya si ahjussi dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"ah tidak, tetapi adik ku mengenal nya. Dia bilang aku disuruh untuk bertemu dengan si pemilik kartu nama." Jelas Chanyeol yang gugup karena ditatap tajam.

"baiklah kau masuk dan temui wanita yang berjaga di meja cokelat itu."

"baik terimakasih, ahjussi" Chanyeol membungkukan tubuh nya dan segara berjalan cepat ke meja yang tadi ditunjuk kan. Seorang wanita menyambut nya dengan ramah.

Wanita itu menyapa Chanyeol dengan senyum yang mengembang, " selamat siang Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Chanyeol kembali menggaruk tengkuk nya gugup.

'kenapa juga aku jadi segugup ini. Huh..' batin Chanyeol.

"eum- it-tu aku ingin bertemu dengan orang ini," lagi, Chanyeol menyodorkan kartu nama yang ada ditangan nya kepada si perempuan dihadapan nya.

"apa sebelumnya kau telah membuat janji dengan Tuan Suho"

"ah belum, apa aku harus membuat janji dulu?"

"sebentar, biar ku tanyakan dahulu. Nama mu siapa?"

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol"

"baiklah Chanyeol-ssi kau bisa menuggu di bangku itu, nanti aku akan memanggil mu." Chanyeol mengangguk kan kepalanya. Matanya tak berhenti untuk menatap ke kiri dan ke kanan memperhatikan lobby dari bangunan itu. Tempatnya begitu luas, elegan, dan terkesan mewah. Chanyeol berharap dia bisa bertemu dengan salah satu artis didikan agensi besar itu. Mungkin sedikit mengajak mereka untuk berfoto tidak masalah.

Matanya berdecak kagum saat melirik kearah piala-piala penghargaan yang ada didalam lemari kaca yang menjadi sekat di tengah ruangan. "wah.. agensi ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Apa itu semua penghargaan milik artis mereka?"

"Chanyeol-ssi," Chanyeol terkejut dengan kehadiran si wanita bername tag 'Kim Taeyon' itu. "oh maaf jika aku membuat mu terkejut, kau bisa menaiki lift diujung sana dan pergi kelantai 5. Disana ruangan milik Tuan Suho."

"terimakasih, Noona." Chanyeol membungkuk kan tubuhnya sopan dan segera berjalan kearah lift. Chanyeol menunggu lift dengan 2 laki-laki di samping nya. Chanyeol pikir mereka berdua bukan artis, karena dia tidak mengenali wajahnya. 'mungkin trainee' batin nya.

"hyung, sepertinya mereka tidur bersama lagi kemarin. Apa kau yakin mereka tidak menjalin hubungan?" ucap laki-laki bertubuh pendek yang berdiri tepat di sisi kiri Chanyeol. Matanya yang bulat dan besar menatap lelaki putih mungil disampingnya.

"entah lah kyungsoo, aku sudah berkali-kali bertanya pada keduanya. Tapi mereka bilang, mereka memang tidak berpacaran. Dan jangan membicarakan hal ini di luar dorm. Orang lain nanti bisa mendengar nya." Laki-laki berambut silver itu balas menatap Chanyeol yang dari tadi memperhatikan keduanya. Chanyeol hanya mengendikan bahunya. Dan mulai masuk kedalam lift bersama kedua laki-laki itu.

"kenalkan aku Do Kyungsoo, apa kau trainee baru disini?" Chanyeol tergagap saat salah satu dari laki-laki di samping nya menyodorkan jabatan tangan padanya. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan gugup, "park Chanyeol, dan aku bukan trainee. Hanya ingin menemui Kim Suho-ssi." Jelas Chanyeol.

"ah begitu. sepertinya kau harus turun, ini lantai tujuan mu Chanyeol-ssi. Senang bertemu dengan mu" kyungsoo membungkuk kan tubuh nya sopan dan dibalas oleh Chanyeol dengan hal yang sama.

"aku permisi dulu"

Kyungsoo dan xiumin menatap punggung tegap itu keluar dari lift, "kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajaknya berkenalan kyung?"

"siapa tahu dia akan menjadi salah satu member kita hyung. Kau lupa? Agensi bisa menambahkan member kita kapan pun mereka mau sebelum kita debut." Xiumin menyahuti dengan aggukan kepalanya.

 **…**

'tok,tok,tok'

"masuklah, Chanyeol-ssi"

Chanyeol meraih pegangan pintu dan memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai komputer dan peralatan lainnya yang digunakan untuk membuat musik. Ruangan khusus bagi komposer musik di gedung tersebut. "ah.. selamat siang Tuan Kim, maaf aku mengganggu waktu mu." Chanyeol membungkuk kan tubuhnya dan tersenyum balik pada si pemilik ruangan.

"ah tidak apa, duduklah Chanyeol-ssi. Dan kau bisa memanggil ku dengan hyung saja, karena perbedaan umur kita tak terlalu jauh."

"baiklah hyung" Chanyeol sebenarnya bingung apa sebenarnya tujuan nya untuk bertemu dengan laki-laki di depan nya.

"apa adik mu jadi mengikuti acara itu?"

"ya, hari ini dia akan mulai masa karantina"

"aku sudah mengenal Daniel lama, dia begitu terkenal dikalangan dancer B-Boy. Dia adalah Street dancer favorit ku. Pada tahun lalu aku berniat untuk memasuk kan dirinya menjadi trainee di agensi ini, tapi dia menolak. Dan-cih… sekarang dia malah memasuki acara itu."

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar penuturan laki-laki di hadapan nya, si komposer musik yang sudah membuat puluhan lagu bagi artis-artis hebat dibawah naungan SM entertainment itu. "aku tahu adik ku itu memang agak keras kepala, tapi aku yakin dia akan berhasil."

"aku pun yakin sekali dengan kemampuan adik mu itu Chanyeol-ssi, kau tidak bisa meremehkan kemampuan dan visualnya. Dan aku tak menyangka Daniel dan kau sama-sama memiliki visual yang kuat. Dan kurasa kau masih cocok untuk menjadi seorang idol." Suho meletak kan kopi kaleng dingin itu dihadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraihnya dan menegguk nya untuk sekedar menghilangkan sedikit rasa gugupnya, "aku tidak berminat sama sekali hyung, bukan gaya ku untuk menari di depan kamera seperti itu. Lagi pula aku tidak memiliki kemampuan menari."

"tentu saja menari dapat dilatih. tapi diluar itu, aku tahu kau memiliki kemampuan yang lainnya, kau bisa membuat lagu, bermain banyak alat musik dan kau bisa rapp?" Chanyeol menatap Suho dengan dahi mengkerut. 'bagai mana laki-laki ini tahu tentang kelebihan ku? Apa Daniel memang sedekat itu dengan Kim Suho?' batin Chanyeol.

"jangan berlebihan hyung," ucap nya sambil tertawa pelan. "ah ya. sebenarnya aku menyuruh adik mu, mengenalkan mu pada ku untuk mengajak kerjasama Chanyeol-ssi." Chanyeol terkejut mendengar ucapan yang didengarnya.

'kerjasama apa maksud nya? apakah aku akan di jadikan asisten komposer Kim Suho yang terkenal itu?'

"kau tidak keberatan kan jika ku tawarkan untuk menjadi asisten komposer ku? aku benar-benar sedang buntu dan kekurangan inpirasi. Dan juga aku butuh SDM lainya dalam tim ku. aku juga sempat mendengar beberapa melodi yang kau buat, aku mendengarnya dari Daniel. Adik mu itu sering berlatih dance dengan melodi-melodi yang kau buat."

Chanyeol memang sering kali memberikan sample lagunya pada Daniel untuk didengarkan adiknya, tapi dia tak tahu kalau ternyata melodi-melodi itu diguna kan oleh Daniel untuk berlatih dance. "akan menjadi suatu kehormatan bagi ku jika bisa bekerjasama dengan mu, hyung."

"senang rasanya mendengar nya. Boleh aku mendengarkan melodi-melodi mu? Aku membutuhkan melodi yang memiliki nada kuat dan memiliki lirik ber-alur, karena aku mendapat project baru untuk membuat lagu yang akan dipakai untuk boyband baru yang akan debut."

Pria bertelinga lebar itu membulatkan matanya, mulutnya sampai tak bisa menutup karena begitu tekerjut, "benarkah hyung? Lagu ini nantinya akan menjadi lagu debut boyband baru SM Entertaiment? Woahh" Suho terkekeh melihat ekpresi bodoh milik Chanyeol.

"ku harap kau bisa mempersiapkan sample-sample lagu mu dan kita akan mulai menulis lirik nya."

 **…**

Baekhyun mendengar ketuk kan di pintu kamar dorm nya yang membuatnya terbangun, tangan kekar milik Sehun masih melingkar erat dipinggang Baekhyun. Bahkan dirinya lupa untuk mandi tadi malam. "Baekhyun, cepatlah bangun. Kita harus latihan vocal pagi ini."

Baekhyun mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Sehun pada pinggang nya, tetapi Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang nya, "jangan mengganggu ku baek" suara berat Sehun terdengar tepat di telinga kirinya. Baekhyun bergidik mendengar nya.

"ya hyung aku sudah bangun, beri aku 30 menit untuk bersiap-" teriak Baekhyun.

"baiklah. Ehm.. apa Sehun berada di kamar mu? Aku sudah mengecek kamar nya tetapi anak itu tidak ada." Baekhyun melirik sekilas wajah Sehun yang kini menempel pada lehernya. Sehun membuka matanya dan menghela nafas saat melihat tatapan milik laki-laki mungil di dalam dekapan nya itu. "Ya hyung! Aku disinii…" teriak Sehun. Dan membenamkan kepalanya pada leher Baekhyun.

"cepatlah bersiap. Aku tidak ingin member lainnya menunggu lama karena kalian berdua."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, membuat si pemuda seputih susu yang memeluknya menoleh kan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun "ada apa dengan helaan nafas berat itu?"

"aku takut member lain akan berpikir kalau kita melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak" Baekhyun memainkan rambut pirang Sehun sambil sesekali memilin nya. "hal yang tidak-tidak seperti apa maksud mu?" pertanyaan Sehun sukses membuat si mungil merona.

"ya.. it-itu se-sepertii.. kau tahu k-kan maksud ku Sehunieee" Baekhyun merengek malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat pada dada bidang milik Sehun. "jangan terlalu memikirkan orang lain baek, kau yang menjalani hidup mu. Bukan mereka"

Sehun semakin mendekap Baekhyun. Sosok laki-laki yang memiliki kepribadian dingin dan juga misterius, tetapi menjadi begitu hangat dan terbuka saat dirinya bersama si mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu memberikan perhatian padanya, menenangkan nya, meng-ngontrol emosinya dan menjadi tempatnya untuk beristirahat.

"ayo bangun Sehun-ah kita harus bersiap" Baekhyun menyibak selimut yang mereka pakai dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sekilas mata puppy nya dapat melihat bekas ruam pada rahang kanannya. Tidak terlalu terlihat memang jika hanya sekilas. "YAK! SEHUN KAU MENINGGALKAN BEKAS LAGIIII!!" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamar mandi. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kepala tempat tidur.

"lain kali aku akan memberikan bekas di tempat yang lebih terlihat dengan jumlah yang banyak." terdengar bantingan pintu dan sumpah serapah dari si mungil, "YOU ASSHOLE!!!"

 **…**

Chanyeol berulang kali mengecek kembali berkas-berkas yang ada ditangan nya dan memasuk kan nya ke dalam tas berwarna hitam miliknya. Laptop dan segala peralatan yang ada sudah siap untuk di bawa. Ya setelah 1 bulan Chanyeol bersama dengan Suho membuat lagu yang akan menjadi 'Titled Song' bagi artis baru SM Entertaiment. Hari ini lagunya akan diperkenalkan kepada para trainee. Suara dering ponsel terdengar cukup nyaring dari arah dapur kecil apartement Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeol melupakan sarapan nya. Tangan nya dengan cepat meraih ponsel miliknya dan menjepitnya diantara kuping dan bahu nya. Sedangkan tangan nya sibuk menutup tas dan mengaduk kopi nya yang sudah tidak panas lagi.

"pagi hyung, aku sudah bersiap-siap. sebentar lagi aku akan tiba disana." Chanyeol melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan nya dan hampir memuncratkan kopi yang disesapnya saat jarum pendek jam menunjukan angka 8.

Suho terkekeh pelan di sebrang sana, "calm down, kids. Kita akan menunjukan lagu nya nanti jam 12 siang." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "jadwal nya diundur lagi?"

"ya hanya beberapa jam, tapi bisa kupastikan hari ini mereka akan benar-benar mendengarkan lagu mu" ucap Suho mantap meyakinkan Chanyeol. Karena selama ini agensi selalu mengundur jadwal untuk mengenalkan lagunya kepada para trainee.

"ini juga lagu mu hyung," Chanyeol mengambil sandwhich nya didalam pemanggang dan membawanya keatas meja makan kecil. "aku hanya membantu untuk menyempurnakan nya Chanyeol. Oh, apa kau sudah tahu nama boyband yang akan debut itu?"

"mereka akhirnya memiliki nama?"

"yap, EXO. Mereka terdiri dari 7 orang. Sepertinya lagu kita akan benar-benar cocok dengan mereka. Dan ya saran mu untuk memberikan jalan cerita disetiap lagu mereka di setujui oleh CEO. ketujuh trainee itu akan memiliki super power seperti apa yang kau gambarkan kemarin."

Chanyeol kembali di kejutkan lagi, bagai mana tidak terkejut saat ide milik mu dipakai dan disetujui oleh seorang CEO perusahaan agensi sekelas SM Entertaiment. "aku senang mendengarnya. Ah hyung apa besok aku harus tetap berada di gedung SM?"

"kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"tidak, aku hanya ingin menonton babak penyisihan pertama Daniel."

"ah ya, kau harus datang menyemangati nya. Aku dengar dia mendapat posisi 20 besar saat voting online pertamanya?" suara senang itu terdengar jelas dari cara Suho berbicara. "iya. sepertinya kau benar hyung, Aku tidak boleh meremehkan adik ku." Chanyeol dan Suho tertawa.

Selesai membahas adik nya dan mematikkan ponsel miliknya, Chanyeol kembali memandangi wallpaper ponsel nya yang menampilkan foto nya dengan sosok mungil Baekhyun. "hah.. kemana lagi aku harus mencari mu baek? Apa kau benar-benar meninggalkan ku?"

Selama satu bulan dirinya tinggal di seoul, Chanyeol terus berusaha untuk mencari Baekhyun. Mungkin saja dia dapat menemuinya, tetapi hingga saat ini takdir seperti tidak berpihak padanya, "mungkin kau memang bukan jodoh ku, baek."

 **…**

Baekhyun dan Sehun berjalan memasuki ruangan dilantai 5 gedung SM itu dengan pandangan tertunduk, sesaat Sehun membuka pintu ruangan tersebut seluruh manik mata melirik pada mereka berdua. Beberapa ada yang tidak peduli, bebarapa ada yang menatap penasaran, dan beberapa lagi menatap kesal.

"seperti ini kelakuan trainee SM Entertaiment hah? Aku menyuruh mu hadir jam berapa byun-ssi, Sehun-ssi?" tanya sosok berkacamata yang tengah duduk di bangku berputar dengan tatapan menusuk pada Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"maaf sajang-nim ini semua-" Baekhyun mencoba untuk menjelaskan pada petinggi SM didepannya itu, sampai Sehun menyahut dan memotong ucapan Baekhyun "sebelum nya aku minta maaf sajang-nim, tapi ini murni kesalahan ku. tadi aku yang meminta Baekhyun hyung untuk menemani ku sarapan terlebih dahulu. Dan kurasa aku makan terlalu lama.

"aku tidak peduli apapun alasan mu Sehun-ssi, sekali lagi kalian terlambat seperti ini. Aku akan mengganti mu dengan trainee yang lain. Dan untuk mu Baekhyun-ssi, apa kau sudah mengetahui karakter apa yang akan kau bangun diatas panggung tadi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, "sudah sajang-nim, aku akan membentuk karakter yang hangat dan lucu juga periang, tetapi akan ada sisi sexy nya juga."

"kau yakin dengan karakter mu itu?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat. Sebenarnya ide karakter ini baru didapatkannya malam kemarin, saat dirinya mengingat laki-laki bertelinga besar itu. Chanyeol selalu mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah anak yang manis dan periang tetapi memiliki sisi sexy tersendiri.

"dank au Sehun-ssi? Seperti apa karakter panggung mu nanti?"

"tetap seperti awal aku masuk menjadi trainee, aku akan menjadi sosok yang dingin, seksi, dan tegas tetapi memiliki sisi bersahabat."

"aku tidak yakin dengan sisi bersahabatmu itu Sehun-ah" sahut Tao yang ada berada diujung sofa. Sehun hanya mendengus menanggapi ucapan Tao.

"baik lah, jangan pernah berdebat di hadapan ku. hari ini aku akan mengenalkan lagu debut kalian. Lagu ini memiliki jalan cerita yang akan menyambung terus menerus pada setiap comeback kalian nantinya. Kalian juga nantinya akan memiliki sebuah super power."

"maaf sajang-nim, maksud dari super power itu seperti apa?" xiumin mengerutkan dahinya, sedangkan yang ditanya melirik pada Suho yang sibuk melirik pada ponsel ditangan nya.

"sebentar kids, sebentar lagi yang punya ide akan datang." Suho menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung saat ruangan kembali hening. 'lihat saja kau Chanyeol, setelah ini akan ku tendang bokong mu karena sampai jam segini belum juga hadir' rutuk Suho dalam hati.

'TOK..TOK..TOK..'

"Maaf kan aku terlambat, tadi ada sedikit masalah dengan taksi yang-" Chanyeol membelalak kan matanya saat melihat sosok mungil di depan nya. Sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat menganga lebar, sama terkejutnya dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasakan degupan jantung nya kembali menggila, setelah berbulan-bulan jatung nya sepeti mati tanpa pergerakkan.

Matanya menelusuri sosok mungil berambut ungu violet itu, ingin sekali Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, menenggelamkan tubuh mungil nya itu pada dada bidang nya, menghirup wangi manis stroberi yang melekat pada rambut dan leher laki-laki itu. Perasaan rindu itu hampir saja membuat Chanyeol kehilangan control dalam dirinya jika saja Suho tidak segera menarik dan menendang kaki Chanyeol.

"yak bodoh! Kau pikir jam berapa ini, huh?" Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunan nya dan baru menyadari bahwa ada sosok yang paling berpengaruh di SM itu.

"maaf kan aku Sajang-nim, maaf kan aku Suho hyung. Tadi taksi ku mengalami pecah ban sehingga aku harus berganti menggunakkan bus. Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf atas keterlambatan ku." Chanyeol membungkuk kan tubuhnya dan mengucapkan penyesalan nya.

"sudah kubilang pada mu Suho-ssi jangan mempekerjakan bocah seperti dia ini. Anak-anak tidak bisa diajak untuk bekerja secara professional." Ucapan laki-laki tua berkacamata itu begitu menusuk ditelinga Chanyeol. "dia memang masih muda, siwon. Tapi semua ide untuk debut EXO dia yang sarankan."

"baiklah. Jelaskan sekarang apa saja konsep-konsep yang ada serta mengenai super power itu."

"aku rasa lebih baik mengenal kan lagunya terlebih dahulu," Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk tidak terus melirik kearah Baekhyun. Lagu yang dikerjakan nya selama satu bulan penuh bersama Suho mulai terdengar.

 **…**

"baiklah, kalian boleh istirahat terlebih dahulu. Sehabis ini kita akan mulai latihan dance untuk koreo lagu pertama kalian. Ah ya, aku mau kalian sudah mengerti betul karakter super power yang akan kalian pakai nantinya di atas panggung. Karena itu yang akan mengajadi ciri khas kalian sepanjang EXO berkarir." Siwon ―si pemilik perusahaan SME― memakai kacamata hitam miliknya dan meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja diikuti oleh para Trainee dan Suho.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa seberang tempatnya berada. Tatapan nya sarat meminta penjelasan dari si mungil yang diam-diam mencuri pandang kearah Chanyeol, di sebelahnya laki-laki berkulit pucat itu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun hendak mengajak nya keluar. "baek, ayo kita makan. Semalam kau tidak makan kan?" tanya Sehun.

"hm.. bisa kau duluan Sehun-ah? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Chanyeol-ssi" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuk nya gugup. "ak-aku ingin menanyakan tentang karakter ku. aku tahu kau pasti lapar, jadi lebih baik kau duluan saja" Sehun sempat menatap curiga kepada Baekhyun yang terlihat sekali bahwa laki-alaki mungil itu sedang gugup.

'mungkin dia gugup karena ingin bicara dengan Chanyeol-ssi' batin Sehun.

Sehun menangkupkan telapak tangan bagian kanan nya pada pipi gembul milik Baekhyun, matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut. "setelah selesai datanglah ke kamar ku, aku akan membawa makanan nya kekamar" setelah nya Sehun mengecup dahi milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tentu saja semakin gugup, terlebih Sehun mencium nya tepat dihadapan Chanyeol. Mata puppy itu tak berani melihat kearah Chanyeol. Sedangkah Sehun hanya membungkuk sopan saat melintasi Chanyeol dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Rasanya begitu canggung berada satu ruangan dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menautkan jari-jari lentiknya diatas pangkuan nya. Masih tidak berani menatap mata elang di depan nya.

"jadi Baekhyun-ssi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada ku?" Chanyeol akhirnya memilih untuk bersuara terlebih dahulu. Tangan nya meraih dua minuman kaleng dari lemari pendingin dan melemparnya satu pada Baekhyun. Suaranya begitu dingin dan formal di telinga Baekhyun. Wajah nya datar tanpa senyum dan sorot hangat seperti beberapa bulan lalu.

"hyung, ak-aku.." Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat Chanyeol menatap nya tajam kemudian membuang pandangan nya. "kau memanggil ku apa? Hyung?"

"Chanyeol, kumohon maafkan aku" Baekhyun memaksa kan suara bergetarnya keluar, matanya mulai menampakan genangan air di pelupuk matanya.

"memaafkan mu? Memang kau melakukan kesalahan pada ku Baekhyun-ssi? Kupikir ini pertemuan pertama kita." Chanyeol menegguk minuman dingin miliknya. Sebenernya jari-jari besar itu sama bergetarnya dengan milik Baekhyun. Matanya sengaja tidak menatap mata puppy milik laki-laki mungil yang begitu di rindukan nya itu, tentu saja agar dia tidak luluh dan langsung memeluk nya.

Tetapi sesaat setelahnya Chanyeol di buat terkejut saat Baekhyun bersimpuh didepan nya, kedua dengkul mungil itu begitu rapat dengan kaki panjang milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol dan meremasnya. Chanyeol bisa melihat kedua pipi nya mulai terdapat jejak air mata.

"kumohon Chanyeol, maaf kan aku. Maaf karena telah meninggalkan mu begitu saja. Aku akan menjelaskan semua nya pada mu, aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaan mu" Baekhyun menatap penuh harapan pada mata tajam milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi, di rengkuhnya pundak kecil didepannya itu dan membawanya pada dada bidang miliknya. Hidungnya dia tenggelamkan pada leher si mungil. Wangi stroberi yang begitu di rindukannya itu kembali mengisi harum indra penciumannya. Chanyeol membawanya berdiri dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya, direngkuhnya pinggang si kecil itu dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanan nya melingkar di leher si kecil.

Jantung keduanya terdengar satu sama lain dan berdetak cepat, Baekhyun menenggelamkan jari-jari lentiknya pada punggung dan surai milik Chanyeol. Dirinya juga begitu merindukan Chanyeol. "kenapa kau tega sekali meninggalkan ku baek? kau harus menjelaskan semunya kepadaku. Termasuk tentang si lelaki berkulit pucat tadi." Suara Chanyeol teredam karena wajahnya yang masih terbenam dilekukan leher milik Baekhyun. Nafas hangat nya terasa menggelitik Baekhyun.

"lepaskan dulu Chanyeol"

"tidak, sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah mau melepasmu. Apa pun yang terjadi. Karena aku sudah terperangkap didalam mu baek" Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Bibir mungil nan tipis itu mengulum senyum nya, "jadi kau tidak mau mendengar penjelasan ku dan akan berpelukan seperti ini terus?"

"kalau memang waktu bisa berhenti berjalan saat ini juga, jawaban ku 'Ya'. Aku ingin memeluk mu terus sepanjang hari." Baekhyun merasakan hangat menjalari hatinya saat mendengar ucapan laki-laki yang sedang merengkuh nya itu.

"jadi yang pertama, ada hubungan apa kau dengan si putih tadi?"

"namanya Sehun hyung, bukan 'siputih'." Baekhyun terkekeh saat dirasanya Chanyeol mengusak-usak rambutnya dicekungan lehernya.

"berhenti memanggil ju hyung! Dan apa kau berpacaran dengan nya?"

"bagaimana kalau kita bicara sambil makan? Karena aku harus mengisi energi ku sebelum latihan nanti" Chanyeol menatap simungil dengan bibir nya yang mengerucut, sebal karena Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan. Tetapi kemudian tangan nya segera meraih jemari lentik itu untuk keluar dari ruangan. Baekhyun menepis pelan saat dirinya dan Chanyeol hampir melangkah keluar, "jangan terlalu dekat Chanyeol, ingatlah lingkungan kita" ucap Baekhyun mengingatkan.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal dan membiarkan si mungil nya berjalan lebih dulu. "memangnya kenapa kalau kita bergandengan tangan?" tanya Chanyeol pelan saat mereka hanya berdua didalam lift.

"aku seorang trainee yang sebentar lagi akan debut Chanyeol, kalau sampai aku mendapat rumor bahkan sebelum aku debut, akan banyak sekali masalah nantinya yang terjadi."

"kalau begitu aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kau dan si putih itu tidak berpacaran. Tapi itu artinya juga aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih mu" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya sendu.

"hyungg.."

"tenang saja. Aku akan menunggumu, hingga kita mendapat saat yang tepat untuk langsung menikah. Aku tidak akan menjadikan mu kekasih tetapi aku akan langsung melamarmu menjadi pendamping hidup ku" Chanyeol menunjuk kan senyum lebar nya dan mengusap bahu Baekhyun sekilas. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan kemudian terdiam.

Ada berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Baekhyun hanya berharap dirinya bisa bahagia baik bersama Chanyeol atau-

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala nya pelan, kemudian menarik telunjuk milik Chanyeol. Menggenggam nya dan membawanya rapat dengan kakinya sehingga nantinya tidak akan terlihat didalam kamera cctv.

 **…**

 **…**

 **..**

 **Tbc**

 **author note:**

 **aku mau minta maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu garing dan banyak typo.**

 **Sowyiii**

 **Makasih juga yang udah mau review**

 **Wattpad: @babygom12**

 **Instagram: @pcyforbbh6104**

 _Bogor, 28 februari 2018_


	3. Chapter 3

**…**

 **…**

 **…**

Ter-Perangkap

 _ **Bagian Tiga**_

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun

Other Cast: Kris Wu, Kim Kai, Do Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan, Kim Xiumin, Kim Suho, Kim Jongdae, etc.

Genre: Romance, Hurts

Rate: M-18

WARNING: YAOI, BOYS LOVE, CRACK PAIR

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

Baekhyun adalah sosok ceria dan periang, sifat nya yang seperti anak-anak membuatnya dapat

dengan mudah bergaul dan dekat dengan orang lain. Sikap lembut dan penuh kasih dalam

dirinya juga membuatnya begitu di cintai oleh orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling nya. Tetapi

dibalik itu semua, Baekhyun adalah orang yang cukup skeptis dalam memandang dirinya

sendiri. Lelaki mungil itu cenderung merendahkan dirinya dan menganggap bahwa dirinya

hanya akan seperti angin lalu yang tidak berarti.

Dan Baekhyun selalu merasa takut akan perkataan atau opini orang padanya, dia adalah sosok

yang tidak bisa menerima suatu kritikan pedas. Baekhyun tidak akan marah, tetapi dia akan

mengurung dirinya sendirian dan terus berpikir hingga stress dan jatuh sakit. Baekhyun

terkadang membenarkan perkataan ayah nya, dia memiliki mental yang lemah sebagai laki-laki.

Dimana seharusnya sebagai seorang pria, Baekhyun hanya perlu cuek dengan segala

permasalahan yang ada dan bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman nya.

Setelah kembali bertemu dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak dapat menampik perasaan senang

yang dirasakan nya, Tetapi perasaan khawatir akan ucapan Chanyeol kemarin juga terus

menghantui pikirannya.

"tenang saja. Aku akan menunggumu, hingga kita mendapat saat yang tepat untuk langsung

menikah. Aku tidak akan menjadikan mu kekasih tetapi aku akan langsung melamarmu menjadi

pendamping hidup ku" kata-kata itu terus ter-ngiang di kepala Baekhyun, dan selalu berhasil

membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"BYUN! Ku peringati sekali lagi. kalau memang kau tidak mau berlatih, keluar saja dari trainee.

Aku tahu kau lelah, yang lain pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi dari awal latihan kau tidak

pernah fokus pada gerakkan mu, selalu salah. ISTIRAHAT LIMA BELAS MENIT! Dan aku tidak

mau lagi melihat mu!" Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat suara pelatih dance

nya? Kasper? itu membentaknya, ujung telunjuknya menunjuk Baekhyun dengan suara tinggi

sarat kemarahan. Setelah nya gebrakan pintu terdengar seiring keluarnya sosok itu.

Baekhyun menatap teman-teman nya dengan sorot rasa bersalah, "maaf kan aku, ini semua

salah ku" Baekhyun jatuh bersimpuh, matanya mulai tergenang air mata. "fokuskan diri mu

baek, jangan sampai Kasper menjadi marah lagi setelah ini." Xiumin menepuk pundak mungil

itu kemudian meninggalkan ruangan diikuti yang lainya.

Terkecuali Sehun, jelas laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu lebih memilih untuk menghampiri

Baekhyun dan merengkuhnya kedalam dada bidang nya dibandingkan pergi beristirahat dengan

member lainnya.

"ada apa dengan mu baek? Apa ada yang menganggu pikiran mu?" tangan besarnya mengusap

punggung kecil Baekhyun saat telinga nya mendengar isakan simungil.

"aku membuat kesalahan Sehun-ah, bagaimana kalau aku tidak jadi debut?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sendu dan air mata yang terus mengalir. Sebuah

ibu jari mengusap air mata yang hendak turun dan mengecup kedua mata puppy itu, "kau

trainee berbakat baek. Percayalah padaku mereka tidak akan melepas mu begitu saja. Sudah

jangan menangis lagi"

Sehun selalu bisa menenangkan Baekhyun di saat-saat berat seperti ini, Baekhyun pun

melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka selalu menjadi pihak penenang disaat salah satunya sedang

membutuhkan. Saling mengerti dan mengisi sisi kelemahan masing-masing, tentu membuat

Baekhyun menyayangi Sehun begitupun sebaliknya.

"Baekhyun-ah kau di panggil kasper. Ehmm- temui dia di pantry-" Jongin melongok dari celah

pintu, sebelumnya si pemilik kulit tan itu sempat tersentak saat melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun

sedang berpelukan, tetapi dia segera menetralkan wajahnya.

'ternyata benar yang dikatakan anak-anak lain, sepertinya mereka memiliki hubungan' batin Kai

"kasper hyung memanggil ku? baiklah terimakasih Jongin-ah" Baekhyun yang mendengar suara

Jongin tadi segera melepaskan pelukan nya dengan Sehun, dan bersikap seperti tidak terjadi

apa-apa.

"aku harus menemui kasper hyung dulu"

"mau ku temani?"

"tidak perlu Sehun-ah, kau butuh istirahat. Pergilah dan temui anak-anak yang lain. Sampaikan

maaf ku pada yang lain"

 **###**

Baekhyun berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu dorm, melewati lorong panjang untuk

sampai di pantry. Terlihat pelatih nya itu tengah menyesap teh hangat yang masih

mengepulkan asap di atas meja. Aroma bunga jasmine menghampiri penciuman Baekhyun saat

tangan nya dengan perlahan membuka pintu pantry. Baekhyun gugup saat mengingat teriakan

marah Kasper tadi yang masih terngiang di telinga nya.

"masuk lah Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menduduki bangku yang berada tepat di depan Kasper, jari-jarinya tertaut dengan

kepala yang menunduk.

"bicara lah," suara bass milik pelatihnya itu terdengar cukup tenang.

"maafkan aku hyung, sejak kemarin sore memang aku tidak bisa fokus mengerjakan sesuatu

dan sepertinya terus berlanjut hingga sesi latihan hari ini. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk

mengacaukan nya hyung" Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan suara yang terbata-bata.

"masalah pribadi tidak boleh kau bawa saat kau sedang menjadi EXO, Baekhyun. Kau harus

ingat itu, bagaimana pun bukan hanya kau yang dirugikan, tapi member lain pun dirugikan.

Mereka sudah bekerja keras hari ini, tapi kau mengacaukan nya. Debut mu tinggal didepan

mata. Kalau kau seperti ini bagaimana bisa perusahaan mendebutkan mu?"

kasper menghembuskan nafasnya, hal seperti ini memang sudah sering terjadi kepada para

trainee. Bentakan yang dilayangkan nya tadi pada Baekhyun terjadi karena dirinya yang lelah

sehingga terbawa emosi.

"aku tahu hyung, tidak seharusnya masalah pribadiku mempengaruhi ku. tapi setelah ini aku

berjanji aku kan fokus dan melupakan masalah ku"

"aku pegang janji mu, dan untuk bentak kan ku yang tadi kau tahu aku tidak serius baek. Aku

hanya sedang kelelahan dan terbawa emosi."

"tidak apa-apa hyung aku mengerti"

"sekarang temuilah teman-teman mu dan minta maaf pada mereka, biar bagaimana pun kau

telah menguras semangat mereka" Baekhyun mengangguk kan kepalanya dan melangkah kan

kakinya menuju ruang utama dorm mereka.

'kenapa kau begitu memengaruhi ku Chanyeol' batin Baekhyun.

 **###**

Chanyeol menatap jam tangan emas yang melingkar di pergelangan kanannya, barang terakhir

yang orangtua nya berikan sebagai hadiah ulangtahun. Matanya terus melirik kearah pintu café

berharap sosok yang ditunggu nya segera datang.

Chanyeol tidak sabar untuk berbagi cerita dengan adik nya itu. Terlebih saat ini Daniel memiliki

waktu luang sebelum akan lanjut ke semi final. Chanyeol tidak menyangkan adik nya itu akan

seterkenal itu, namanya terus memuncaki vote. Bahkan kini dia sudah memiliki fanbase sendiri.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan kencang dan lengkingan yang memekak kan telinga, mata

Chanyeol terbelalak lebar saat melihat adik nya itu berlari dengan nafas yang terengah-engah

dan ketakutan, dibelakangnya dua orang bertubuh kekar berusaha menahan pintu masuk café.

"ya hyung! Kita harus pergi dari sini sekarang, huh…huh.." Daniel menarik keras tangan

kakaknya yang hanya bisa duduk terdiam. Terlalu terkejut. "tap-tapi.."

"hyung, kita tidak ada waktu lagi. Kalau kau mau mati terinjak tidak masalah. Aku duluan"

mendengar perkataan adiknya yang kini sudah pergi melalui jalan belakang café, membuat

Chanyeol mendorong dengan terburu-buru.

"hyung! Masuk kesini" Chanyeol menghampiri mobil hitam besar yang terpakir di seberang

belakang café. "ini mobil siapa?"

"manajer ku, ahh.. aku merindukan mu hyung" Daniel memeluk kakak nya itu. Daniel merasa

cukup kesepian walau sebenarnya dia mendapatkan banyak teman selama karantina. Dirinya

dan Chanyeol sangat jarang untuk bertukar pesan atau menelpon. Entah itu dirinya yang sibuk

untuk latihan atau Chanyeol yang sibuk bekerja sekarang.

"aku juga merindukan mu," Chanyeol mengusak rambut adik nya hingga berantakan kemudian

terkekeh kecil. "tadi itu yang mengejar-ngejar mu, fans mu?"

"tentu saja hyung" Daniel menjawabnya dengan wajah bangga, membuat Chanyeol dengan

jengkel menarik hidung Daniel hingga merah.

"aku turut senang kalau kau berhasil. Aku juga ingin memberi tahu mu sesuatu,"

"apa?"

"lagu ku akhirnya diterima dan akan menjadi lagu debut untuk boyband baru asuhan SM

Entertaiment" Chanyeol dapat melihat wajah terkejut adik nya, mata dan mulutnya terbuka

lebar.

"benarkah ? wah aku kira Suho hyung akan mempekerjakan mu sebagai office boy"

"dan aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Dia menjadi trainee disana" Chanyeol melanjutkan

ucapanya tanpa memperdulikan sautan Daniel, mendengar hal itu seketika senyum yang

ditunjukkan Daniel tadi menghilang.

Nama itu. Baekhyun. Nama yang membuat kakaknya sedikit berubah, Daniel tidak begitu dekat

dengan Baekhyun, dia hanya pernah sekali bertemu dengan laki-laki bertubuh pendek itu dan

tidak banyak percakapan diantaranya.

"lalu, apa kau memarahinya karena sudah meninggalkan mu?" tanya Daniel pelan, berharap

kakaknya ini tidak menunjukkan tatapan senang dan senyum merekah seperti itu.

"untuk apa aku memarahinya Niel? Dia sudah menjelaskan pada ku kenapa dia meninggalkan

ku. Ini semua karena orang tuanya. Mereka ingin Baekhyun pindah ke cina, sehingga Baekhyun

memutuskan untuk pergi secepatnya"

"lalu meninggalkan mu begitu saja tanpa penjelasan?"

"telepon nya menghilang setibanya dia di Seoul, jadi dia tidak bisa menghubungi ku" ada nada

jengkel yang dapat di dengarnya.

"kau yakin alasannya dapat di percaya hyung?" karena Daniel tidak percaya dengan apa yang

diceritakan oleh Chanyeol tentang alasan Baekhyun meninggalkan kakaknya itu.

"tentu saja aku pecaya" Chanyeol mengembangkan senyum nya saat terbayang muka lucu

Baekhyun yang merengut saat acara makan berdua mereka kemarin.

"aku juga bertemu seseorang hyung, dia… sedikit cukup tampan dan memiliki sisi humoris."

"wahh..wahh.. apa adik ku mulai jatuh cinta?" Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut adik nya lagi.

Gemas.

"aku serius!" tangan nya berusaha menyingkirkan jari-jari Chanyeol yang terus menyerang

rambutnya. "baiklah lain kali kau harus membawa nya bertemu dengan ku, niel. Nanti aku akan

mengenalkan Baekhyun juga pada mu."

 **###**

'CPKHHH'

'CUPHH'

'CKKHH'

"baekk, jangan remas milik ku," Sehun kembali menyerang leher Baekhyun dan menyesap nya

dalam hingga meninggalkan ruam-ruam merah pada leher jenjang Baekhyun.

"jangan membuat tanda bodoh!" Baekhyun dengan kesal meremas kencang penis Sehun yang

masih terbalut celana jeans panjang miliknya, menimbulkan suara geraman yang cukup

kencang.

"ahkk.. byun aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus bertanggung jawab! Tidurkan junior ku"

"tidak." Baekhyun dengan cepat meloloskan dirinya dari tubuh Sehun dan mengambil pakainya

yang sudah tersebar di sekitar ranjang Sehun.

Tidak Baekhyun tidak bercinta dengan Sehun. Lubang nya masih perawan, tetapi Baekhyun

juga tidak dapat menjelaskan apa yang baru saja dilakukan nya dengan Sehun. Mungkin

sebutan 'friends with benefit' dapat menjelaskan hubungan mereka. Tapi bukan kah FWB

berarti juga melakukan sex?

Selesai membasuh dirinya dan berpakaian lengkap, lelaki mungil itu terkejut saat melihat wajah

Sehun yang berada tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi. Kedua tangan nya bertumpu pada kusen

pintu. Hampir saja wajahnya menabrak dagu runcing milik Sehun.

"kalau bukan karena latihan 10 menit lagi, sudah aku pastikan kau akan ku hajar abis-abisan

Byun. Bisa-bisanya kau membiarkan ku menegang dan meninggalkan nya begitu saja."

Baekhyun hanya terkikik kecil saat mendengar gerutuan milik Sehun.

"Sehun-ahh, aku duluan ke ruang dance" pamit Baekhyun

Baekhyun hampir terjatuh jika tidak ada tangan yang menahan pinggang ramping nya saat

menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan lorong menuju ruang latihan dance EXO. Seketika

Baekhyun merasakan gugup saat Chanyeol?si penolong? merengkuhnya semakin dekat

kedalam dada bidangnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" suara berat Chanyeol terasa mengalun lembut ditelinga Baekhyun, dan

dengan cepat mengembalikan kesadaran si mungil. Tubuhnya menjauh dengan perlahan dari

rengkuhan Chanyeol, dan tersenyum bodoh se-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"eum… aku baik-baik saja. Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi seperti ini yeol?"

"semalam aku tidak pulang," Chanyeol memusatkan tatapan nya pada Baekhyun, sampai

pandangan nya jatuh pada leher jenjang si mungil. Terlihat sebuah bulatan merah kebiruan

yang tercetak disana. Sekitar 2 atau 3 tanda.

Dahinya yang lebar mengernyit heran sambil menebak-nebak, tangan nya yang besar tanpa

sadar semakin mendekati leher Baekhyun dan menyentuhnya dengan telunjuk panjangnya.

Baekhyun yang menyadari nya segera menggenggam telunjuk Chanyeol sebelum lelaki itu

menyentuh bekas ruam pada lehernya.

"Sehun si manusia bedebah itu benar-benar akan ku hajar nanti" batin Baekhyun

"kau sudah sarapan?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian si tinggi, tetapi

sayangnya Chanyeol seperti tidak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"ada apa dengan leher mu?"

"eum.. it-ituuu…" Baekhyun membenarkan kerah bajunya, mencoba menutupi bekas ruam itu

dan memikirkan kebohongan apa yang akan dilontarkan nya.

"apa kau sedang alergi?"

 **TING!**

"iya aku sedang alergi, semalam aku dan member lain nya memakan hidangan seafood.

Mungkin aku terlalu banyak memakan udang." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuk nya gugup.

"kau sudah minum obat alergi?"

"sudah yeollie" Chanyeol merasa lega saat senyuman dan mata sabit itu menyambutnya.

"selamat pagi Chanyeol-ssi,"

"oh, Xiumin-ssi. Selamat pagi" Chanyeol membungkuk kan tubuhnya dan tersenyum ramah.

Baekhyun akan berterimakasih setelah ini pada Xiumin.

"hyung sudah sarapan?"

"belum, kita kan akan sarapan bersama , Kau juga harus sarapan. Semalam kan

kau tidak ikut makan bersama."

Baekhyun tergugup saat mendengar perkataan Xiumin, dirinya melirik Chanyeol dengan ekor

matanya. Sebelum Chanyeol menyadari keganjilan yang ada, Baekhyun segera menarik tangan

hyung di sampingnya menjauhi Chanyeol.

"kami duluan Chanyeol hyung, byee.."

Sedangkan Xiumin disebelahnya menatap aneh pada Baekhyun, tangan nya yang genggam erat

dan cara mereka berjalan yang tergesah-gesah seperti di kejar hantu, membuat Xiumin

menghentikan jalannya cepat, hingga Baekhyun merasa dirinya sedikit tertarik kebelakang.

"kau ini sebenar nya kenapa?"

"kenapa bagaimana hyung? Aku baik-baik saja"

"kenapa kau seperti terburu-buru?"

"tidak, aku tidak." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal.

"iya kau iya,"

"ah sudah lah hyung, aku duluan saja." Baekhyun mencebik kan bibirnya dan berjalan dengan

menghentakkan kakinya, sedangkan sang leader EXO hanya menggeleng pelan.

"hmm.. Xiumin-ssi boleh aku bertanya pada mu?" Xiumin sempat terhentak kaget saat

telinganya menangkap suara husky dari belakang tubuhnya.

"kau boleh memanggilku Xiumin saja. Apa yang ingin kau tanya kan?"

"apa kalian semalam makan seafood bersama-sama?"

"seafood? Tidak, semalam kami memesan jjajjangmyeon bersama setelah latihan."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "apa Baekhyun memesan makanan seafood?"

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun dan Sehun tidak ikut makan bersama kami semalam. Memangnya ada

apa Chanyeol-ssi?"

"ah.. begitu rupanya. Tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin bertanya. Oh ya, kau juga bisa memanggil

ku Chanyeol saja. Kalau begitu aku duluan, aku harus segera menemui sajangnim."

"kau tidak ingin sarapan dengan kami dulu Chanyeol?"

"mungkin lain kali, menemui atasan lebih penting dari sarapan kan?"

"kau benar" ucap Xiumin sambil terkekeh pelan.

Dirinya merasa ada yang aneh pada Chanyeol dan pertanyaan nya tentang Baekhyun, juga

tentang tatapan matanya saat melihat Baekhyun tadi.

###

"SEHUNNA! BERHENTI MELEMPARI KU DENGAN KACANG!" teriakan nyaring itu tentu saja

membuat ke7 member lain nya menutup kuping mereka secara serentak.

Baekhyun tidak hanya berteriak, tetapi juga menjambak rambut Sehun dengan bar-bar saat

laki-laki albino itu menempelkan mentimun di bibir mungil nya. Sontak ruangan dance tersebut

seperti habis dilanda gempa bumi. Kacang dan mentimun bertebaran di lantai. Beberapa saus

dan kuah makanan tercecer sedangkan satu persatu member mencoba untuk keluar dari

ruangan tersebut untuk menghindari masalah.

Baekhyun dan Sehun tetap fokus pada acara mengejar dan dikejar mereka, sampai sebuah

gedoran pintu yang cukup kencang membuat mereka terdiam dan melirik takut pada pintu yang

menampilkan sosok sajangnim mereka. "kalian pikir apa yang kalian lakukan dengan bangunan

ku?"

"ehm.. ituu.. ituu.." Sehun menggaruk tengkuk nya gugup, sama halnya dengan lelaki mungil

yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan kepala menunduk.

"kalian pikir ini taman bermain anak-anak?! Iya?! SEKARANG JUGA BERSIHKAN SEMUA

KEKACAUAN INI!"

Baekhyun tersentak karena bentakan tersebut, tangan nya dengan cepat mengambil beberapa

sampah yang dapat di gapai oleh nya. Tetapi Sehun menahan lengan nya dan menarik nya

untuk berdiri. "berisitirahat lah, biar aku yang membersihkan semuanya."

"tidak apa-apa aku akan membantu mu membersihkan ini" bagaimana pun Baekhyun juga ikut

andil besar dalam menghancurkan ruangan ini.

"aku tidak mau tahu oleh siapa ruangan ini di bersihkan. Aku ingin 1 jam lagi aku kembali

ruangan ini sudah bersih dan rapi. Dan untuk mu Tuan Byun, naik keruangan ku setelah kau

membersihkan tempat ini."

Sehun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya saat melihat sosok mengerikan itu pergi meninggalkan

ruang latihan dance yang hancur ini, sedangkan Baekhyun kembali mengambili sampah dan

mulai membersihkan ceceran saus dengan tissue.

"kenapa sajangnim memanggil mu?"

"entah lah, mungkin dia mau membicarakan perihal kemarin yang aku tidak bisa

berkonsentrasi"

"tidak mungkin, mana mungkin dia tau hal kecil semacam itu."

"semua mungkin saja Sehun-na"

"Kasper hyung tidak mungkin mengadu kan?"

"kasper hyung mungkin tidak mengadu, tetapi aku yakin ada banyak telinga-telinga yang

mendengar pertengkaran kemarin."

Sehun hanya mengendik kan bahunya dan memulai memunguti sampah lainya. "ah aku ingin

bertanya sesuatu,"

"tumben sekali kau bertanya sebelum menanyakan sesuatu?"

"apa kau sebelum nya mengenal Park Chanyeol?"

Tiba-tiba jantung Baekhyun berdegup saat nama Chanyeol terdengar di kuping nya, sehebat

itukah efek Chanyeol bagi tubuh Baekhyun. Sampai-sampai hanya dengan mendengar nama

nya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"ya, sebelum nya kami pernah bertemu dan berteman."

"berteman?"

"ya, tapi tidak terlalu dekat." Pada akhirnya Baekhyun tetap berbohong. Baekhyun juga bingung

mengapa ia harus berbohong dengan Sehun.

"aku melihat tatapan matanya pada mu sedikit aneh."

"itu hanya perasaan mu saja hunnie," ucap Baekhyun sambil bangkit berdiri dengan membawa

setumpuk sampah yang ada di tangan nya.

"tapi tatapan nya memang aneh baek, seperti kau ini mantan pacarnya. Atau jangan-jangan kau

memang mantan pacarnya?" Sehun mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah Baekhyun, matanya

menatap tajam dan penuh selidik.

"bukan!" tandas Baekhyun. Matanya mendelik sebal, "aku akan keruangan sajangnim. Kau

bersihkan saja sendiri!"

"tunggu," Sehun menarik lengan si mungil dan mengecup bibir manis itu dalam sebelum

akhirnya melepasnya.

"kau lupa memberikan ku ciuman perpisahan" kedipannya membuat Baekhyun benar-benar

jengkel dan dengan cepat berlari keluar ruangan tanpa menghiraukan Sehun.

Sepeninggalnya Baekhyun, seseorang bertubuh tinggi yang sedari tadi melihat kemesraan

Baekhyun dan Sehun menghampiri si albino itu dengan tatapan tajam dan tangan terkepal.

"oh, hyung? Ada apa?" Sehun menatap aneh pada orang dihadapannya. Tatapan nya tajam

menusuk kearahnya.

"apa yang barusan kau lakukan dengan Baekhyun?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan dahi mengkerut bingung, memang apa yang dilakukan

olehnya hingga Chanyeol bisa marah seperti itu?

"maksud mu?"

Dengan kencang Chanyeol menghempas tubuh jenjang Sehun hingga terjatuh kebelakang,

bokongnya sukses menghantam lantai. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Sehun meneggak kan tubuhnya

dan balas memukul rahang tegas milik Chanyeol. membuat si telinga besar itu mengeluarkan

geraman nya.

"kau pikir siapa diri mu bisa memukul ku?"

"dan kau pikir siapa juga diri mu? Aku tidak pernah terlibat apapun dengan mu Chanyeol-ssi!"

"jangan pernah lagi kau menyentuh Baekhyun ku, sedikitpun jangan pernah menyentuh nya."

Tangan nya yang besar menyengkram kuat kerah baju milik Sehun yang kemudian di

hempaskan oleh si pemilik baju.

"sakit jiwa! Kau pikir siapa bisa melarang aku dan kekasihku untuk tidak saling menyentuh"

"jangan bercanda! Memangnya aku tidak tahu? Kalian tentu bukan sepasang kekasih" Chanyeol

menyeringai sinis.

"memang bukan, tapi akan kupastikan sebentar lagi aku akan menjadikan nya tunangan ku!"

"jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi tuan Oh, aku yang akan menikahinya. Jaga jarak mu dengan

Baekhyun mulai sekarang, aku tak kan membiarkan kau menggoda calon suami ku." ucapnya

final kemudian meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

Sehun hanya menyeringai kecil, berjanji dalam hatinya kalau dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan

Baekhyun nya.

 **###**

"ada apa Chanyeol? jangan menarik ku seperti ini.. Ahh- sakit!" Baekhyun meringis sakit saat

dirinya dihempaskan dengan kencang oleh Chanyeol keatas kasur. Matanya menatap bingung

saat dilihatnya Chanyeol yang dipenuhi amarah.

"ada apa hyung? Apa aku membuat kesalahan?" mendengar pertanyaan polos Baekhyun

membuat Chanyeol semakin geram.

Tanpa sadar tangan besarnya mencengkram rahang lancip milik Baekhyun, mengarahkan bibir

mungil itu bertemu dengan bibir tebalnya, menyesapnya dalam dan penuh. Baekhyun mencoba

untuk meronta dan melepaskan tautan pada bibirnya itu, tetapi Chanyeol dengan kuat

menahan kedua lengan milik Baekhyun dan semakin memiringkan wajah sehingga dengan

mudah bibir tebalnya menghisap dan membelit benda lunak dalam mulut si mungil.

"mph… chanhhh.. hen-ttikanhh" Baekhyun berusaha untuk berbicara disela-sela ciuman

mereka.

'cpkhh..'

'cuphhh'

"AH! Chanyeol- ohh.. kumohon hentikanhhh.,.." Baekhyun mendesah hebat saat jemari besar

Chanyeol dengan kuat menekan dan meremas kejantanan miliknya, jemari Chanyeol juga mulai

menurunkan restleting celana Baekhyun, membawa benda mungil didalam nya untuk keluar.

"kau merasakan nya babe? Kau merasakan nya?" Baekhyun semakin mendesah hebat dengan

tubuh bergetar saat dirasakan nya kocokan dan remasan kuat pada penis nya. Posisinya kian

semakin intim saat Chanyeol membawanya kedalam pangkuan laki-laki tinggi itu tanpa

melepaskan kocokanya pada penis mungil milik Baekhyun.

"hyunghh.. kumohh..honh.. hentikhh.. ahnn"

"aku tidak bisa mendengar mu, babe" Baekhyun bergidik saat suara bass milik Chanyeol berada

tepat di depan telinga nya, tubuhnya juga bergetar saat Chanyeol menggigit daun telinga nya

dan menyesap nya.

Baekhyun hampir saja terbuai dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, hingga suara dering ponsel

terdengar dan menghentikan Chanyeol yang kini hedak membuka pakaian Baekhyun.

'Sehunnie is Calling'

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **TBC**

Author note: semoga penulisan aku sudah lebih baik dari sebelum nya.

Cuma mau ingetin, FF ini dari awal aku bikin cast nya Chanbaek & Sebaek, hehehe.

Wattpad: babygom12

Instagram: pcyforbbh6104

 _Bogor, 18 Mei 2018_


End file.
